Some vehicle infotainments systems permit vehicle occupants to make hands-free telephone calls. For example, the infotainment system will pair with an occupant's cell phone. The infotainment system will enable the in-vehicle microphone and route the audio through the vehicle's speakers. In vehicles with a touch-screen display, a contextual menu may allow the occupant to enter a phone number, dial a phone number, select a phone number from an address book, and end the call. The infotainment system may further automatically call for emergency services following a collision.